rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
River of Souls
River of Souls ist eine Sammlung von kurzen Szene, die aus A Memory of Light entfernt wurden. Sie zeigen den Aufstieg von Bao dem Wyld. Die gesamte Übersetzung dieses Artikels - der Einleigung und der Szenen von River of Souls - wurde von Nessaia vorgenommen. Beschreibung River of Souls ist eine Kurzgeschichte, die von Brandon Sanderson geschrieben wurde. Sie enthält vier Szenen, die aus A Memory of Light entfernt wurden. In einer Einleitung zur Geschichte erklärt Brandon die Gründe, warum diese Szenen entfernt wurden. Das Grundargument ist, dass er und Harriet das Gefühl hatten, dass diese Szenen zu viel über einen neuen Teil der Welt enthüllen würden zu einer Zeit, als sie versuchten, die Saga abzuschließen. Chronologisch kann River of Souls zwischen Mitternachtstürme und Das Vermächtnis des Lichts gelesen werden, wobei einige Fans es vorziehen dürften, zunächst den letzten Band zu vollenden, bevor sie es lesen. River of Souls wurde in der Unfettered-Anthologie von Grim Oak Press herausgegeben. Unfettered ist eine Sammlung von Kurzgeschichten von einigen der besten Fantasy-Autoren inklusive Patrick Rothfuss, Terry Brooks, Tad Williams, Naomi Novik, Peter Orullian, Lev Grossman und mehr. Sie wurde von Shawn Speakman editiert, einem aufstrebenden Autoren und Krebsüberlebenden, der Gelder sammelte durch den Verkauf seines Buches, um damit seine Behandlungskosten zu zahlen. Zusammenfassung Während der Jahre, in denen Rand al'Thor in den Nationen westlich des Rückgrats der Welt an die Macht kam, erfüllte ein anderer Mann die Prophezeiungen in dem entfernten Land Shara. Einfach als Bao bekannt steht dieser Mann an der Schwelle, der Prophezeite Wyld zu werden. River of Souls erzählt die Geschichte seiner letzten Aufgabe, diesen Titel zu erhalten. Einleitung : Dies ist eine gelöschte Szene aus dem vierzehnten und letzten Rad der Zeit-Buch, ''A Memory of Light. Als solche enthält sie einige kleinere innere Spoiler für dieses Buch - und könnte für euch nicht besonders viel Sinn machen, wenn ihr Das Rad der Zeit noch nicht gelesen habt. '' : Wie auch immer, wenn ihr ''Das Rad der Zeit gelesen habt (besonders das letzte Buch), vermute ich, dass ihr diese Szenen jetzt lest und die Einleitung nicht weiter verfolgt. Die Kommentare hier werden für euch bedeutungsvoller sein, wenn ihr die Szenen zuerst gelesen habt, glaube ich. Ich habe diese Szenen an Team Jordan geschickt mit dem Wissen, dass diese Szenen von Anfang an auf unsicheren Füßen stehen. Wir wussten, dass Demandred in Shara war und wir wussten etwas davon, was er vor hatte. Ich wollte einen Eindruck davon zeigen. Wie auch immer, Robert Jordan - in Interviews - hatte gesagt, dass die Geschichte Shara niemals zeigen würde, jedenfalls nicht auf irgend eine bedeutsame Weise. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass er die Möglichkeit eines Blickes auf Shara nicht verworfen hatte - er hatte nur angedeutet, dass nichts großes dort im Vordergrund passieren würde. Team Jordan stimmte zu und ich setzte mich daran, diese Szenen zu schreiben. Mein Ziel war es, eine andere Seite von einem der Verlorenen zu zeigen. Demandred hatte sich selbst in Shara hochgearbeitet über Monate und Monate, die Regierung gestürzt (Graendal half dabei unwissentlich) und sich seinen Platz als Figur der Prophezeiung und Macht gesichert. '' : Er hatte seine eigene Geschichte, die die Seiten seiner eigenen Rad der Zeit-ähnlichen Serie füllen könnte. Er hatte Verbündete und Feinde, Gefährten, die ihn für Jahre begleiteten, wie Rand, Egwene und ihre Gefährten sie während ihren Abenteuern im Westen fanden. Mein Ziel war es, dies in ein paar kurzen Szenen heraufzubeschwören, und euch zuerst nicht wissen zu lassen, wer dieser "Bao" ist. Ich wollte ihn sympathisch darstellen, zumindest als sympatisch wie ein Mann wie er dargestellt werden könnte. Es sollte erst am Ende der Szenen sein, dass dem Leser klar wird, dass Bao tatsächlich Demandred war, und dass alles, was er dort tat, die Vorbereitung für die Zerstörung der Helden war. Es war auch wichtig für mich, dass wir Demandred als das sehen, was er ist - ein unglaublich fähiger Mann mit einem einzigen vorrangigen Schwachstelle. '' : ''Alles über ihn, inklusive seiner Fähigkeit, Zuneigung zu empfinden, wird von seinem überwältigenden Hass auf Lews Therin verseucht. Die Geschichte war, anzudeuten, dass es niemals so hätte kommen müssen. Er hätte andere Entscheidungen treffen können. Von all den Verlorenen finde ich Demandred am tragischsten. Die Szenen erreichen diese Ziele - aber ich tat das auch ziemlich gut. Indem wir diese Szenen in den Rest von ''A Memory of Light einfügen würden, hatten wir das Gefühl, dass die Demandred-Szenen ablenkend wären. Das Weltenbauen erforderte es, Shara unverwechselbar zu machen, und fühlte sich im letzten Buch deplatziert an, wo die Geschichte darauf beschränkt sein musste, lose Fäden aufzunehmen, und nicht eine Vielzahl neuer Fragen aufkommen zu lassen. '' : Harriet - Robert Jordans Witwe und Editorin jedes Rad der Zeit-Buches - hatte das Gefühl, dass die Beschwörung der Szenen einer ganzen unerzählten Buchreihe zu überwältigend wäre. Es fühlte sich nicht genug nach ''Das Rad der Zeit an. Wenn dies Buch acht gewesen wäre, wäre das wundervoll gewesen - die Szenen würden Vielfalt zu der Serie hinzufügen. In Buch vierzehn allerdings boten sie den Geschmack von etwas, das niemals sättigen würde, und dienten nur dazu, Versprechen zu machen, die wir nicht erfüllen konnten. Jedenfalls, Probeleser fühlten nicht so - Demandred als Charakter war lange genug die sprichwörtliche Waffe am Mantel, dass jeder darauf wartete, dass er sich zeigt. Seine Ankunft fühlte sich für sie dynamisch an, und nicht unerklärlich. '' : Also ließen wir diese Szenen am Ende auf dem Boden des Schneideraums. Ich bin ziemlich verliebt in sie und sehe die grundsätzliche Gliederung der Ereignisse darin als im Kanon. Jedenfalls, die Besonderheiten des Weltbauens sind nicht Kanon. Wir schnitten diese Szenen, bevor Team Jordans Maria Simons, Königin der Kontinuität, eine Chance hatte, sie durchzugehen mit ihrem feinzahnigen Kamm. '' : ''Ich hoffe, ihr genießt diesen letzten Geschmack von Rad der Zeit-Erzählung. Danke fürs Lesen. '' : ''Brandon Sanderson River of Souls Robert Jordan & Brandon Sanderson Szene 1 Bao schlüpfte ins Einssein, als er mit überkreuzten Beinen dasaß, umgeben von Dunkelheit. Während seiner jugendlichen Studien hatte er das Einssein in der Mitte eines reißenden Sturms suchen müssen, während er auf einem Schlitten hinter einem Pferd geschleppt wurde, und schließlich während er den Schmerz einer heißen Kohle auf seiner Haut ertragen musste. Er hatte dieses Training einst als extrem angesehen, doch das Leben hatte seit dem von ihm erfordert, das Einssein während Krieg und Agonie, während Stürmen und Erdbeben zu finden. Für heute, für diesen Moment, würde ein dunkler, ruhiger Raum genügen. Das Einssein war ein Mangel von Emotion. Bao nahm all seine Gefühle - all seine Gedanken, alles was er war - und presste sie in einen einzigen Punkt von Dunkelheit in seinem Verstand. Diese Dunkelheit verschlang die Emotionen. Er fühlte nichts. Er dachte nichts. Er fühlte keine Befriedigung darüber, denn es konnte in diesem Zustand keine Befriedigung geben. Er war das Einssein. Das war alles. Die Zeltklappe wurde gehoben und erlaubte es gefiltertem Sonnenlicht, einzudringen. Bao öffnete seine Augen. Es gab keine Überraschung, als er Mintel sah. Man konnte nicht überrascht sein im Einssein. Ein Gedanke schwebte über die Kanten seines Bewusstseins. Der Gedanke, dass dieser Mann Meilen und Meilen hätte fort sein müssen. "Wie?", fragte Bao und ließ das Einssein fahren. Mintel trat vor. Es waren nur sechs Monate, seit Bao Mintel gesehen hatte, doch der alte Mann schien um ein Jahrzehnt gealtert zu sein. Sein Gesicht war nur Falten und Furchen, wie ein Tischtuch, das in zwei Hände genommen und zusammengeknüllt worden war. Vollständig kahl trug er einen kurzen Bart, vollkommen grau. Obwohl er mit einem Stock ging, waren seine Schritte sicher. Das war gut zu wissen. Mintel war vielleicht alt geworden, aber nicht gebrechlich. "Ich habe die Caprisha durch die Stadt der Träume geritten, mein Sohn", sagte Mintel, als er Bao am Arm nahm. "Gefährlich." "Ich konnte diesen Tag nicht verpassen." "Ich hätte dich nicht deine Seele verlieren lassen, um mich zu sehen." "Nicht nur um dich zu sehen", sagte Mintel lächelnd. "Um die Erfüllung der Prophezeiung zu sehen, nach all diesen Jahren. Um das Kommen von Angor'lot, dem Wahren Schicksal zu sehen. Nein, ich würde die Stadt der Träume nicht allein für meinen Sohn riskieren, aber um bei der Krönung des Wyld anwesend zu sein... würde ich alles riskieren." "Noch keine Krönung", sagte Bao. Emotionen waren unwichtig. "Nicht bis ich überlebt habe." "Wahr, wahr. Du hieltest das Einssein, als ich ankam?" Bao nickte. "Du kam zu mir und kanntest das Einssein bereits", sagte Mintel. "Manchmal frage ich mich, ob ich dir überhaupt etwas beigebracht habe." Die Glocke läutete draußen, entfernt. Bao sah zu der Zeltklappe, die schwach von Licht eingerahmt war. "Es ist Zeit." "So ist es." Nach Jahren der Vorbereitung war es Zeit. Bao sah auf den Mann, der ihn adoptiert hatte. "Ich kam hier für das, verstehst du", sagte Bao. "Nur dafür. Ich erwartete nicht, dass es Jahre dauern würde. Bindungen sind irrelevant. Nur das zählt." Mintels Lächeln verbreitete sich, Linien erstreckten sich von seinen Augen und Mund. "Zu wollen, zu erhalten, zu verstehen." Es hatte die Art eines Zitats an sich, wahrscheinlich eines der Sprichworte von Kongsidi, dem großen Diener. Mintel war am Ende doch Abrishi. "Und das bedeutet?", fragte Bao. "Alle Menschen wollen etwas", sagte Mintel. "Alle Menschen erhalten etwas. Nicht alle Menschen verstehen die Natur dessen, was sie erhalten haben. Du kamst zu uns für ein Ziel, doch es war nicht das Ziel, das der Große Teppich Der Große Teppich ist in Shara die Bezeichnung für das Große Muster. für dich geplant hatte. Das ist nicht ungewöhnlich." Bao beugte eine Hand, dann zog er seinen Handschuh aus. Der Rücken seiner Hand war mit einer schrecklichen Narbe in Form eines Kreises verbrannt, mit drei gewölbten Messern, die vom Zentrum aus gegen den Rand deuteten, ihre Spitzen drehten sich, bis sie mit der Außenlinie verschmolzen. "Wenn ich diesen Tag überlebe", sagte Bao und hielt seine Hand hoch, "werde ich mit meiner Macht Dinge tun, die manche böse nennen werden." "Gut, böse", sagte Mintel mit einer Handbewegung. "Diese Worte sind die Worte der Ulikar, der Außenseiter. Unsere Wege sind nicht ihre. Unsere Wege sind nicht deine. Wir beschäftigen uns nur mit dem, was getan werden muss und was nicht getan werden muss." "Wie der Teppich es enthüllt...", sagte Bao. "Wie der Teppich es enthüllt", sagte Mintel, "so enthüllen die Leben der Menschen jeden Tag ein bisschen, bis wir unser Ende erreichen. Von heute an wird das Schicksal nicht länger entschieden werden. Wir geben unsere Leben in deine Hand. Das ist es, wofür wir geschaffen wurden, seit den Tagen der allerersten Sh'botay. Geh, mein Sohn. Geh und sei siegreich." Szene 2 Bao ließ sein Pferd am Rand von Abyrward halten. Der massive Riss im Boden erstreckte sich über etwas, das Wegstunden sein mussten, aber Bao zog seinen Handschuh wieder an, dann schritt er hinaus ins Licht. Die Menschen hier benutzten diesen Begriff nicht. Es hatte ihn Monate gebraucht, um ihre komplizierten Messverfahren von Entfernung, Gewicht und Zeit zu verstehen. Er musste immer noch ein Mitglied der Zählergilde rufen, jedes mal wenn er bei einer Berechnung sicher sein wollte. Mintel ritt an seiner Seite. Der alte Mann hatte den Großteil der Reise mit geschlossenen Augen in der Meditation verbraucht, wie es die Art der Abrishi war. Kein Mann - kein Lord, kein Bandit, kein Sklave - würde einen Abrishi in der Meditation unterbrechen. Ein Mann würde lieber seine eigene Hand am Handgelenk abschlagen, als das ungünstige Schicksal aufgrund solch einer Handlung zu riskieren. Als die Pferde hielten, gingen Mintels Augen auf. Er atmete tief ein und Bao wusste, dass er die großartige Aussicht genoss. Es war eine der schönsten in der Natur. Kurze Königreichbäume säumten die Kante des Risses. Obwohl andere Orte im Inneren Land nur mit toten Bäumen gefüllt waren, wuchsen sie hier an diesem heiligen Ort lebendig. Ihre leuchtend grünen Blätter waren das Futter der Seidenwürmer, ein Symbol des Inneren Landes, so alt wie das Symbol, das in den Rücken von Baos Hand gebrannt worden war. Die Bäume standen in Blüte, die Blüten hingen in Bündeln an kurzen stielen unter den Blättern. Die Luft roch scharf nach Pollen. Vor den Bäumen fiel der Boden in den tiefen Abrund ab, die Steinschichten schufen Streifen auf den Wänden. Ein Bach floss unten entlang. Angarai'la, der Fluss der Seelen. Es war dort, wo Bao das Objekt seiner langen Suche zu finden hoffte. Um ihn herum bewegten sich die Befreiten hinauf auf die Kante der Schlucht. Das war der Name, den sie für sich selbst gewählt hatten. Bao hatte den Männern Hemden gegeben, und sie hatten sie in Streifen gerissen und sich um Ellbogen und Knie gebunden. Sie bewegten sich wie Tiere, als sie die Schlucht erreichen und sahen herunter, sprachen nicht, die bloßen Rücken gen Himmel, die Füße barfuß. Die Tätowierungen auf ihren Rücken und Schultern wanden sich um ihre Nacken, wurden dann zu Klauen oder spitzen Ästen unter ihrem Kinn. Ihre Köpfe schienen von unten durch die Tätowierungen gehalten zu werden. "Wo ist Shendla?", fragte Mintel. "Sie wird kommen", sagte Bao. Und das tat sie, genau zur richtigen Zeit. Als die Sonne ihren Zenit hinter den Wolken erreichte, konnte Bao ihre Gruppe ausmachen, die an der Seite der Schlucht von unten herauf kletterte. Schlank und mit dunkler Haut trug Shendla Waldbewohnerkleidung. Dicke Schuhe, einen groben Mantel. Sie trug zwei lange Messer auf ihren Rücken geschnallt, die Griffe über ihren Schultern. Bao hatte sie niemals in einem Rock gesehen, und es interessierte ihn auch nicht. Sie erreichte die Spitze der Schlucht, und verbeugte sich dann vor ihm, ohne Pause um zu trinken oder auszuruhen trotz dem langen Aufstieg. "Der Weg ist vorbereitet." "Kein Mann hat den Schrein betreten?", versicherte sich Bao. "Keiner. Wir erkundeten nur den Weg für dich, Wyld." "Noch nicht Wyld", sagte er und stieg von seinem Pferd. "Ha!", sagte einer von Shendlas Gefährten. Torn hatte ein breites Lächeln und trug seinen Part in zwei dicken, geflochtenen Zöpfen, einen an jeder Wange. "Du bist sicherlich der bescheidenste erobernde Despot, den diese Welt je gesehen hat, Bao. Du wirst einen Mann dafür hinrichten, dich zu enttäuschen, aber du wirst uns nicht erlauben, dir den Titel zu geben, den du suchst?" "Den Titel anzunehmen, den ich noch nicht habe", sagte Bao, "ist ihn zu entehren, Torn. Ich werde Angarai'la beschreiten und die Herzgruft betreten, wo ich mich seinen Wächter stellen - und ihn töten - werde. Bis ich zurückkehre, bin ich nicht der Wyld." "Was bist du dann?", fragte Torn. "Viele Dinge." "Ich sollte einen Titel für dich erfinden, um ihn zu benutzen, bis du zurückkehrst! Wy-dain!" Der Begriff war Bao nicht unbekannt. Die Sprache, die sie Isleh nannten, oder antik, hatte nur wenig gemeinsam mit der Alten Sprache, die Bao kannte. Doch während seiner Zeit mit diesen Menschen hatte er begonnen, sie zusammenzusetzen. Wy-dain war ein Scherz auf Wy-eld, oder Wyld. Wy hieß Schlächter und Wy-dain konnte grob übersetzt "Schlächter der Langeweile" bedeuten. Mintel kicherte darüber, alte Augen leuchteten auf. Shendla lächelte. "Kein Lächeln?", fragte Torn und inspizierte Baos Gesicht. "Nicht einmal die Andeutung von einem?". "Lord Bao lacht nicht, Torn", sagte Shendla, eine besitzergreifende Hand auf Baos Schulter. "Seine Pflicht ist zu schwer." "Oh, ich weiß, ich weiß", sagte Torn. "Das bedeutet nicht, dass ich es nicht versuchen kann. Eines Tages werde ich deine Maske brechen, mein Freund. Eines Tages!" Torn lachte, nahm eine Feldflasche von einem seiner Diener und trank ihren Inhalt leer. "Meine Zeit ist gekommen", sagte Bao. "Ich werde hinabsteigen. Lagert hier und wartet auf meine Rückkehr." Die Befreiten sammelten sich um ihn, doch Bao ergriff die Eine Macht und zeigte. "Wartet!", befahl er. Sie reagierten nur auf direkte - und energische - Befehle. Wie Hunde. Die wilden Männer zogen sich zurück, kletterten auf einen nahen Hang und kauerten sich nieder, um seine Rückkehr zu erwarten. Shendla hielt noch immer seinen Arm. Ein kleines, gebrochenes Stück von ihm genoss ihre Berührung und wünschte sich, dass sie andauern würde. Das verstörte ihn. Es war ... lange her... seit er eine Emotion wie diese gefühlt hatte. "Ich sehe Unruhe in deinen Augen", flüsterte sie. "Geh einen Moment lang mit mir", sagte er, und führte sie auf dem Pfad hinaus in die Schlucht. Bao drehte seinen Kopf und sah, dass Mintel sie mit einem neugierigen, aber geduldigen Blick beobachtete. Dann schloss alte Mann seine Augen und glitt in die Meditation. Der Mann würde meditieren, bis Bao zurückkehrte, nichts essen, nur ab und zu einen Schluck Wasser trinken. Mintel verabschiedete ihn nicht, und Bao hatte das auch nicht erwartet. Der alte Mann verschloss seine Augen gegenüber Bao und sie würden sich dem Wyld öffnen - der zu guter letzt in die Welt gekommen war. Als sie ein gutes Stück entfernt waren, hielt Bao Shendla mit einer Hand an der Schulter auf. "Ich weiß, dass du mit mir kommen würdest", sagte er sanft zu ihr. "Du kannst nicht." "Lass mich zumindest mit dir bis zur Öffnung unten gehen", sagte sie. "Ich kenne den Weg. Ich..." "Ich muss allein gehen", sagte Bao ernst. "Das weißt du. Wenn ich euer Angor'lot bringen soll, muss ich die Prophezeiungen genau befolgen. 'Er steigt allein herab und stirbt, kehrt zu uns wiedergeboren zurück'. Du wirst warten." Sie presste ihre Lippen zu einer Linie zusammen. Sie mochte es nicht, wenn man ihr sagte, was sie zu tun hatte, aber sie hatte ihm ihre Eide gegeben. "Was hat dich dort oben bekümmert?", fragte sie. Bao drehte sich und sah in die Schlucht hinunter, auf den Fluss der Seelen da unten. "Torn nannte mich Freund." "Ist er nicht dein Freund?" "Ich habe keine Freunde", sagte Bao. "Und ich bin sicherlich nicht hergekommen, um sie zu finden. Ich suche die Belohnung und nur die Belohnung. Ich werde die Macht des Bechers haben, Shendla. Nichts anderes zählt für mich. Sicherlich können alle von euch das spüren. Ich habe vor langer Zeit die Fähigkeit zur Zuneigung verloren." "Du sagst solche Dinge so oft." "Sie sind wahr", sagte er. "Sei ehrlich. Du kannst nicht in diese meine Augen sehen und etwas anderes als Tod und Kälte sehen." Er drehte sich zu ihr und sie starrte in seine Augen. "Nein", sagte sie. "Das überhaupt nicht, was ich sehe." "Pah!", sagte er und zog sich von ihr zurück. "Ihr seid Narren, alle von euch. Ich interessiere mich nicht für eure Prophezeiungen! Ich spreche die Worte, so dass ich euch kontrollieren kann. Wie kannst du das nicht sehen?" "Du bist gekommen, um uns zu retten", sagte sie. "Du hast uns von den Ketten des Schicksals befreit. Du kanntest die Prophezeiungen nicht, als du hier her kamst - das hast du selbst gesagt - aber du hast sie trotzdem erfüllt." "Durch Zufall." "Die Sklaven befreien, alle Männer als frei zu erklären? Das war ein Zufall?" "Ich tat es, um Chaos zu schaffen!", sagte er und drehte sich um. "Du hast und Einheit gebracht", antwortete sie. "Du hast uns Ruhm gebracht. Der Drache ist gekommen, Bao. Jeder Mann und jede Frau in diesem Land kann es fühlen. Er wird versuchen, die Welt zu zerstören, und nur du kannst ihn aufhalten. Es gibt einen Grund, dass du getan hast, was du getan hast. Der Teppich... Soll ich ihn bei deinem Wort nennen? Das Muster? Er hat dich gebracht und sobald du in die Höhle da unten steigst, werden wir befreit werden vom Schicksal und wieder zu unserem eigenen Volk werden." Dunkelheit darin, dachte Bao. Sie ist so ernst. Sie glaubt es. Und... tat er es? Zwei Jahre in diesem Land. Begann er zu glauben? Hatte er zufällig an diesem Ort genau die Sache gefunden, die er so lange suchte? "Die anderen haben mich immer gehasst", sagte er zu Shendla. "Sie haben mich Ulikar genannt und auf mich gespuckt. Nicht du. Du folgtest mir von Anfang an. Warum?" "Du willst die Antwort darauf nicht hören", sagte sie und begegnete seinem Blick. "Sie wird dich belasten." Wie gut sie ihn kannte. "Ich...", hörte er sich selbst sprechen. "Ich werde... diese Menschen beschützen, wenn ich kann." Dunkelheit darin! Er glaubte. Nur ein bisschen, aber er glaubte. "Ich weiß, flüsterte sie. "Geh. Ich werde hier auf dich warten." Bao ließ seine Augen auf ihr verweilen, und hörte Torn lachen, als er oben eine Geschichte erzählte. Dann rief Bao das Einssein und ging den Pfad hinunter. Szene 3 Bao trat das Lagerfeuer aus. Er hatte es mit der Einen Macht entfacht, aber jetzt - im Licht des Morgens - schien es Weise, das Machtlenken zu vermeiden. Er wusste nicht, was ihn in Rai'lair erwartete, der Herzgruft. Es hieß, der Wächter sei etwas antikes, und es gab viele antike Dinge, die das Machtlenken spüren konnten. Er setzte seinen Weg fort. Sein Schlaf war unbeständig gewesen in diesen beiden Nächten seiner Reise. Vielleicht hätte er direkt zum Eingang der Höhle Reisen sollen, doch das wäre... Betrug gewesen. Ein Teil von ihm lachte darüber, dass er so darüber dachte. Was kümmerte er sich um solche Regeln? Seltsamerweise kümmerte es ihn. Mehr und mehr wollte er für diese Menschen der Wyld sein. Sie waren ein Mittel, ein Werkzeug, doch ein Mann konnte sein Werkzeug gut behandeln. Zu viele von Baos Partnern würden ein Werkzeug zerbrechen oder wegwerfen, wenn es ihren Interessen nützte. Er lief am Fluss der Seelen entlang. Es sah nicht mehr wie ein Bach aus, als ein wirklicher Fluss, wenn auch ein schnell fließender. Die murmelnden Geräusche, die er machte, begleiteten ihn den langen Abstieg entland, immer sein Gefährte. Von Zeit zu Zeit klangen diese Geräusche wie Geflüster. Vielleicht war es das, woher er seinen Namen hatte. Er füllte seine Feldflasche daraus. Nur der Wyld konnte sein Wasser trinken und er wollte es so bald wie möglich schmecken, sobald er sein Ziel erreicht hatte. Schließlich sah er den Schlund der Herzgruft sich vor ihm öffnen. Er prüfte die Sonne. Immer noch früh am Tag. Konnte er es tun und innerhalb der Zeit zurückkehren? Der Prophezeiung zufolge musste er aus der Gruppe bei Sonnenuntergang des dritten Tages zurückkehren. Wie würden die Menschen reagieren, wenn er ihre Prophezeiungen überall erfüllte, aber es nicht schaffte, sie innerhalb der Zeit zu erledigen? Er kam an den Punkt, wo der Fluss in die Höhle hinab floss. Die Oberfläche des Felsens hier war in die Form eines Mannes und einer Frau gearbeitet, die mit gebeugten Köpfen knieten. Und... war das das Bild eines Chora-Baumes, das hinter ihnen eingeritzt war? Die Zeit hatte den Felsen tief ausgewaschen; er konnte es nicht eindeutig erkennen. Er ergriff die Eine Macht und betrat die Höhle. Erstaunlicherweise war die Innenseite überwachsen mit Blattwerk. Farne und Setzlinge rahmten den Fluss ein, als er in der Dunkelheit verschwand. Bao fröstelte, dann spann er ein Gewebe, um ein Licht für sich selbst zu erschaffen. Besser, eine kleine Menge des Machtlenkens zu riskieren, als in die Dunkelheit vorzustoßen. Er erwartete, dass die Pflanzen verschwinden würden, als er tiefer hinein ging, aber sie taten es nicht. Entgegen aller Logik wuchsen sie weiter; sie blühten, obwohl das Land darüber im Griff des Großen Herrn war. Also, dachte Bao, während er tiefer hinein ging, der Wächter der Gruft ist einer der Nym? Das hatte er nicht erwartet. Eine der Ranken zu seinen Füßen bewegte sich. Bao lenkte die Macht und entfesselte einen Feuerstoß auf die Ranke. Das Feuer traf, doch es hatte einen unerwarteten Effekt - wo das Gewebe die Ranke berührte, sprossen mehr hervor. Der Raum begann zu erzittern. Über ihm erbebte die Dunkelheit und sein Licht schien auf das Innere eines schrecklichen Rachens, der sich vom Boden bis zur Decke erstreckte. Nadelspitze Zähne standen den ganzen Weg hinunter in seinen grünlichen Rachen. Was wie Insektenarme aussah, durchbrach die sich drehenden Pflanzen, lang und schlank, und griff nach ihm. Bao fluchte und zog sein Schwert. Während dieser letzten beiden Jahre hatte er seine Fähigkeiten wieder in Höchstform gebracht und er sah sich jetzt als gleichwertig gegenüber jedem anderen Mann an. Als diese Arme sich nach ihm ausstreckten, hackte und schnitt er, bewegte sich zwischen ihnen in den alten Schwertformen. Er teilte die insektenähnlichen Arme an den Gelenken und ließ sie zuckend auf dem Boden zurück. Er wusste nun, was er sich gegenüber sah. Irgendwie musste ein jugendlicher Jumara in diese Höhle gekrochen und durch seine Verpuppung und Transformation gegangen sein. Das resultierende Schattengezücht war zu groß, um sich wieder herauszuquetschen; er sah nur sein Maul und einige seiner Ranken und Stacheln. Jumara wurden stärker, wenn die Eine Macht gegen sie benutzt wurde. Aginor, ich hoffe du brennst, wo auch immer du bist, dachte Bao. Er hatte diese Kreaturen immer gehasst. Er knurrte und Griff das Biest an. Als er rannte, nutzte er Gewebe, um Gesteinsbrocken in die Luft zu heben, ließ sie dann in einem Augenblick schmelzen und besprühte das Maul des Jumara mit geschmolzenem Felsen. Das Ding schrie, der Felsen erzitterte, als die Kreatur sich vom Ende des Tunnels zurückzog, und enthüllte, dass es sich in einer riesigen Höhle zusammenkauerte. Sein Maul war gegen den Tunneleingang nahe der Decke der Höhle gepresst gewesen, um alles zu verschlingen, das versuchte, die Höhle zu betreten. Baos Fuß traf die Kante des Felsens am Ende des Tunnels und er warf sich selbst hinunter in die Höhe und nutzte einen Luftstoß, um sich vorwärts zu schleudern. Der riesige Jumara richtete sich unter ihm auf, die "Ranken" erwiesen sich als die Tentakel, die seinen Rachen umgaben, die Insektenarme als die Stacheln, die aus seinem Maul wuchsen. Es war leicht einhundert Fuß lang, presste sich gegen die Seiten der Höhle, seine enormen, mit Klauen besetzten Beine krallten sich in den Felsen Bao hob sein Schwert und fiel durch die Luft auf das Ding. Szene 4 Bao zog sich auf die Füße, keuchend, bedeck vom Blut des Jumara'nai. Sein Herz schlug immer noch, sein Körper aufgerissen an einigen Orten, zerschmettert von Felsen an anderen. Bao stolperte, dann holte er sein Schwert von den Steinen, wo er es nahe dem Bach hatte fallen lassen, der durch die Höhle floss. Hinter ihm stand das Herz des Biests endlich still. Bao lehnte sich gegen einen Felsen und ignorierte seine Schrammen und Schnitte. Dunkelheit darin. Das Ding hätte ihn beinahe gekriegt. Er hasste die Monster, die er nicht direkt durch Machtlenken bekämpfen konnte. Bao war überzeugt, dass Aginor sie nicht als Teil der Armeen des Schattens erschaffen hatte, sondern aufgrund einem verdrehten Verlangen, um zu sehen, wie schrecklich er ein Monster machen konnte. Bao erschuf Licht. Der Becher sollte besser hier drinnen sein. Wenn er es nicht war... Er überquerte Boden, der mit Pflanzen überwachsen war. Zwischen ihnen blitzten die Knochen gefallener Helden hervor, die versucht hatten, den Champion der Höhle zu besiegen. Ein Jumara war beinahe unsterblich, bis er erschlagen wurde; sie konnten für Millennien im Ruhezustand leben, nur essen, wenn etwas eines ihrer Stacheln oder Tentakel berührte. Bao schüttelte seinen Kopf und dachte daran, wie leicht diese Helden gefallen sein mussten. Sogar mit der Einen Macht, sogar mit Jahrhunderten von Training mit dem Schwert war er beinahe eine weitere Mahlzeit geworden - und er hatte schon früher Jumara bekämpft. Er wusste, wo man zuschlagen musste. Mit dem Schwert in der Hand erreichte Bao die andere Seite der Höhle. Hier, auf einem natürlichen Steinplateau, fand er die Pflanzen zu etwas zusammen gewachsen, das wie eine Art Gesicht oder Kopf aussah. "Also hatte ich recht", sagte er, neben dem Gesicht kniend. "Ich dachte, die Nym wären alle gestorben." "Ich... bin nicht von den Nym...", sagte das Gesicht sanft mit geschlossenen Augen. "Nicht mehr. Bist du gekommen, um mich zur Ruhe zu betten, Reisender?" "Schlaf", sagte Bao, lenkte Feuer und brannte die Kreatur fort. "Dein Dienst ist zu Ende." Die Pflanzen auf dem Plateau krümmten sich, schrumpften dann und zogen sich zurück. Auf dem Plateau enthüllten die Pflanzen ein goldenes Objekt. Bao konnte sehen, warum die Menschen dieses Landes es einen Becher genannt hatten, obwohl es nicht wirklich einer war. Er hatte zwei Jahre auf der Suche danach verbracht, langsam seine Lage aus alten Berichten, Mythen und Geschichten gekitzelt. Er nahm es auf, ehrfurchtsvoll. Kurze Zeit später verließ er die Höhle und trat in Angarai'la, den Fluss der Seelen, um das Blut des gefallenen Wächters abzuwaschen, und trank tief von dem kalten Wasser. Nachdem er das getan hatte, ging er zu seinem Bündel und zog die goldene Rute heraus, so lang wie sein Unterarm, die er darin mitgebracht hatte. Kurz unter dem Ende verbreitete sich das Metall zu einer scheibenartigen Form. Er nahm den "Becher" und ließ ihn auf die Rute gleiten, verband die beiden miteinander. Wie wütend er gewesen war, als er die Rute gefunden und seine Aufgabe für erledigt gehalten hatte, nur um herauszufinden, dass der Sa'angreal in zwei Teile geteilt worden war! Jetzt waren sie wieder ganz. Er holte tief Luft und lenkte dann die Macht durch die Rute. Die Eine Macht rauschte durch ihn, durchflutete ihn. Bao warf den Kopf zurück, trank sie und lachte. Gelächter. Wie lange war es her, seit er gelacht hatte? Dieses Land, diese Erfahrungen hatten ihm irgendwie die Fröhlichkeit zurückgebracht. Er frohlockte in der Macht. Was er hielt, war kein Becher, sondern der zweitmächtigste Sa'angreal, der jemals für einen Mann erschaffen worden war. D'jedt, einfach bekannt als das Szepter während seiner Zeit, war so mächtig gewesen, dass es während dem Krieg der Macht weggeschlossen gewesen war. Dies... dies war eine großartige Waffe, besser als Callandor. Mit ihr in der Hand fühlte Bao sich mächtig, unverwundbar. Er fand sich selbst den Fluss entlang rennend und wurde nicht erschöpft. Er rannte den ganzen restlichen Tag. Die Stunden vergingen wie im Blinzeln eines Auges. Bei Sonnenuntergang durchbrach er die letzten Meter des Weges, seinen Preis tragend. Er hob ihn hoch über seinen Kopf, dort hin schreitend, wo er Shendla zurückgelassen hatte. Sie wartete dort immer noch, schlafend auf genau dem Punkt, wo er sie verlassen hatte. Sie erhob sich und sank dann sofort vor ihm auf ein Knie. Die Befreiten drängten sich von den Hügeln herunter. Er übersah nicht, dass die weiblichen Ayyad, gekleidet in schwarze Roben mit weißen Quasten, angekommen waren, um nach ihm Ausschau zu halten. Zweihundert von ihnen warteten mit dem versammelten Adel, den Bao ernannt hatte. In einer Welle fielen sie auf ihre Knie, wie Shendla es getan hatte, nur Mintel übrig lassend, der auf der Spitze des Weges saß, mit gekreuzten Beinen, wo er meditierte. "Mintel!", rief Bao, ging hinauf zu Shendla und griff nach ihrer Schulter. "Öffne deine Augen zu Angor'lot! Der Tag ist endlich gekommen. Ich nenne mich selbst den Wyld. Dein Drachenschlächter ist gekommen!" Die Menschen begannen ihm zuzujubeln und Shendla sah auf. "Du lächelst", flüsterte sie. "Ja." "Du hast es akzeptiert?", fragte sie. "Deine Rolle unter uns?" "Ja." Er bemerkte eine Träne, die ihre Wange hinunter rollte und sie beugte ihren Kopf wieder. Er war unter sie als Fremder gekommen. Und oh, welche Macht hatte er gefunden, weit mehr, als er jemals erwartet hätte. Das Szepter war nur ein Anfang. Mintel schrie auf, stehend, die Augen geöffnet. "Hail dem Wyld! Hail ihm und beugt euch! Er, der uns vor dem Drachen retten soll, der den Tod des Landes verhindern und uns zu Ruhm führen soll! Hail Bao! Hail unserem König!" Die Schreie der Menschen erhoben sich zum Himmel über ihnen. Bao nahm die Macht durstig in sich auf und umarmte völlig, was er bekommen hatte. Zwei Jahre zuvor hatte er diesen Pfad begonnen, als er entschieden hatte, einen Sklaven unter den Sharanern darzustellen. Danach war die Revolution gekommen, die er beinahe durch Zufall angeführt hatte. Die ganze Zeit über hatte er nur eine Sache gesucht. Durch das Verdienen der Gefolgschaft der Ayyad - gewonnen mit einem schrecklichen Preis - und das Erlangen der fieberhaften Loyalität der Befreiten. Durch das Chaos von Revolution und verschwundener Monarchen, durch die Vereinigung eines Königreichs unter ihm. Durch das alles hatte er dieses eine Objekt für einen einzigen Zweck gesucht. Endlich, Lews Therin, dachte Bao - einst Barid Bel genannt, und später Demandred, jetzt wiedergeboren als der Retter des Sharanischen Volkes. Endlich habe ich die Macht, dich zu zerstören. Kategorie:River of Souls